A Romantic Spot the Hogwarts Marble Staircase!
by misswhiteblack
Summary: An Roleplay that developed into a great story of Sirius Black finally meeting his match.


It had been a long day. Classes were finally over and everyone had dispersed to their relevant common rooms. Everyone except from a seventh year Ravenclaw who sat on the top most step of the marble staircase. If she did not wear the badge of the house of the Raven many would have sworn that the girl was a Gryffindor. This was mainly due to her friends most of whom were Gryffindor and also because she ate at the Gryffindor table and chilled out in the Gryffindor Common room. However she remained in the house of Ravenclaw being the smartest witch in Hogwarts and coming from a long line of Ravenclaws. In fact the house was mostly populated with the girl's relatives including her five younger siblings and twin brother Jonathon.

When anyone passed this particular girl however they would stare at her. Her straight brown hair however normal was always array with white streaks twisted into ringlets that littered her hair. She had not used magic or any styling product to achieve this nor had she changed her hair colour. This particular look was achieved naturally. She had been born with that hair and everyone morning she woke her hair would be the exact same. This put the younger school in awe of her as did her eyes. The startling green eyes shone out of the tanned face. They were extremely piercing and look bottomless to anyone who looked into them. Her mouth was formed by pink Cupid's bow lips. She had slim neck that led to freckled shoulders and a curvaceous figure. She was considered one of the most beautiful, stunning and gorgeous girls in the whole school.

Serena Rosa White was in the seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was not a prefect but she was one of the school's prized students. She excelled at Potions, Transfiguration, Arthimancy and Herebology though she completely adored Defence Against the Dark Art a subject she was most efficient at. She was the best friend to one James Potter who she had known since the age of two. Indeed she currently lived at his house in the holidays and had done since half way through her first term in her fifth year. This was due to an attack on Serena's home. Her father, William White, had been murdered before her mother's eyes and Rosa White now resided in St. Mungo's due to the effects she suffered watching her husband be murdered. So now Serena stayed with James Potter whilst her siblings stayed with her Aunt and Uncle.

Serena's other best friend she had met on the train in her first journey to Hogwarts. She and James had been searching the train and came to an apartment where one girl sat. The girl had almond shaped eyes, long fiery red hair and introduced herself as Lily Evans, a muggle born. Serena and Lily got on from the word go although it was apparent by the end of the journey that Lily did not like James too much. James himself had met a young boy with black hair and blue eyes. Serena had immediately recognised him as a Black, Sirius Black, he had said. The two houses of Black and White were rivals. The Blacks believed in purifying the race and the White's strongly disagreed. They had been rivals for as long as Serena's grandmother could remember and she was the oldest member of the house still alive. Sirius Black however did not seem to share his family's opinion and indeed became a Gryffindor unlike his many cousins who went to Slytherin. Over the years Serena had come to respect Sirius and, even though she would never admit it, she really liked him but then it wasn't many girls who didn't like Sirius Black. He was extremely good-looking but then so was Serena.

Serena sighed. She had left the Ravenclaw common room to allow herself some time to herself. The sun shone through the window lighting upon her. She had thought to go out onto the grounds but suspected there would be plenty students lazing about on the grass. Some would surely be Slytherins like Bellatrix Black and Serverus Snape. She pulled a hand through her hair as she sat leaning her head against the marble pillar feeling the cool stone against her skin. She didn't know exactly why she wanted to be on her own but she supposed it was mainly because of her brothers, cousins, sisters and every other Ravenclaw was just beginning to get on her nerves. Just a little. Especially two of the most stuck up girls in the year who kept teasing her about James and kept asking her if she fancied him or even Sirius. She told them to get on their bikes.

Sirius Black was mad. And when Sirius was mad, you didn't mess with him. It didn't matter who you were. Even his best friend, James Potter, would stay far away from him when he was mad. Sirius wasn't one who got angry easily. James had a short temper, but when he was mad Sirius could talk to him and have a chance at not getting his head bitten off. Sirius, on the other hand, would get mad rarely and when he did - everyone avoided him. Which was probably a good thing because Sirius - when mad - felt like punching the first thing he laid eyes on. Including people. And at the moment, Sirius was shaking, keeping himself from kicking Mrs. Norris who was right in front of him. As much as he wanted to, he didn't feel like getting a detention.

Sirius's raven black hair was hanging in his eyes. And with his blue eyes flaming like that, he looked dangerous. His fists were clenched and his teeth were gritted under his frown. His robes were like they usually were - unbuttoned and hanging from the top of his arms, showing the long-sleeved oxford shirt. No one would mess with him today.

Now, not many things would be able to trigger Sirius's anger. Not even his family - and he hated them with every fibre in his body. This time, however, it was his family. From Bellatrix to his parents. Narcissa Black - one of his three cousins, and a month or two older than he - had sent a letter to his parents. About him, surprise surprise. He had been walking around Hogsmeade with Lily the weekend before and she had thought that they were 'doing things'. At one point - the year before, when Sirius was in seventh year - that may have been true. But not now. One, she and James were going together. Two, he had no interest in her anymore. They were good friends - that was all. Even so, Narcissa had sent a letter - knowing it was a lie - and Sirius had just gotten a letter from his parents.

As if disowning him meant nothing, they still tried to correct him, and got on to him about practically everything. In the letter they had referred to Lily as '_...an unworthy mudblooded tramp who would stab you in the back the moment you turned your back..._' They had used a few other words after that too - that Sirius refused to even think about. The point was, it had gotten Sirius incredibly mad, because they hadn't only mentioned that, but they mentioned other people too. '_And we've heard about your thing for that White girl... We forbid you to speak to her ever again. You know what she's considered in this household!_' That had really gotten Sirius mad.

Talking about Lily and Serena that way was one of the things that could get Sirius mad. He was certain it bothered him too much, but he couldn't help it. And another thing... how did they even know about this 'thing' for Serena? The whole reason Sirius had never asked her out was so that Narcissa wouldn't find out his 'thing' and he'd get about a billion Howlers. Well, that was wonderful... Sirius blinked and realized he had been walking up the marble staircase that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. He didn't even want to go to the Common Room... He started to turn around but then he spotted Serena White at the top. He blinked and found himself starting towards her. "Hey Serena," Sirius said, reaching her. Maybe he was finally calming down...

The marble was so cool against her had and she was thankful for it. Her skin was so warm although she wasn't sure why. She sighed slightly as two familiar Ravenclaw girls went past her giggling. They glanced at Serena and she recognised them as Gina and Pearl the two snobby girls in her dorm that got on her nerves. She hated them. They were forever giggling, gossip and spreading rumours and what about that one rumour the spread about Sirius. The one they wouldn't tell her about but she caught them telling it to Narcissa Black. She didn't trust them as far as she could throw them and she doubt if she could pick up Gina she was that big. Whatever the rumour was she was sure it couldn't have been good especially if they were telling Narcissa. Serena hoped it wasn't something bad.

Talk of the Devil and he or she in his matter will appear before you. Narcissa Black at that point was making her way up the marble staircase towards her. Oh that's just made my day, thought Serena. Narcissa was looking at her through narrow eyes in a superior look which irritated the hell out of Serena. She eyed the girl in dislike as she got nearer and nearer to her flipping her blonde hair over he should and thinking she was the most beautiful girl in the school. She annoyed the hell out of Serena. Stuck up little girl. She acted as though she was lady of the school but at the present point Serena couldn't even be bothered to return the filthy look.

Narcissa passed and Serena was left staring down the empty staircase. She pushed a hand through her hair and smiled slightly as her thoughts drifted to Sirius. She wondered if he and James were up to no good again. She loved it when they pulled their tricks. James sometimes played pranks just to cheer her up when she was feeling down. Just then she caught sight of what looked like a rather angry Sirius Black coming up the stairs towards her. Spotting her he seemed to calm down a bit. She smiled.

'Hey Sirius,' she said. 'Are you all right?'

Sirius blinked. "And you ask if I'm alright..." He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I guess I'm okay now. I'm just a little steamed at my -" Sirius stopped himself from swearing in front of Serena. He didn't curse near ladies. "...my family," Sirius finished, calmer. "You know how they are... Anyway, I just got an owl from them and they were talking about yo- about people." Sirius had almost said 'you' but, again he caught himself. He didn't want to worry her about his family. They were too worthless to waste any extra breath on. "Anyway, they just got me a little mad. I think I'm over it now - at least, I hope so. I don't want to waste my time dwelling over _them_."

Sirius became silent and just stood there, looking at Serena. He couldn't help but notice practically every detail of her - from the straight, brown and white hair to her tall, skinny figure. Sirius - realizing he must look like he was staring - looked away and sat on the rail of the stairs. It wasn't the sloping part, but the part that was level with the floor above the stairs. Sirius leaned forward - making sure he wouldn't fall off the railing. Wouldn't that help his mood and show how wonderfully graceful he was? He looked at Serena again. "So... What are you up to?" he asked, tilting his head. "Still trying to figure out that rumour Gina and Pearl won't tell you?"

Sirius and Serena hadn't been told anything. James and Remus and Peter couldn't have been told - or Sirius would have found out - and Hestia, Emmeline, and Lily couldn't know, or Serena would find out. So practically the whole of the Gryffindor Tower didn't know a thing. Most of the Ravenclaw Common Room knew, but no one liked Serena enough to tell her if Gina and Pearl told them not to. It was really bugging both of them and they had tried to spy on people to figure out what it was - but it was all in vain because anyone who knew would make sure that Sirius, Serena, or any of their friends were around and many people had taken to get someone to keep watch so that if they saw one of them, they'd warn the gossipers and they'd stop talking about that subject - going on to hair products or something. Sirius didn't care all that much, but he wouldn't mind knowing, at least...

Serena smiled slightly at Sirius obvious irritation with his family. She didn't really know how he felt. Her family had always been the best people in the world and she had a lot of family. She had heard so much of the Black family however and there was that time when her dad had met Narcissa's father in Diagon Alley. They had flown at each other as Narcissa's father had insulted Serena's mother. William White was the head of National Security at the Ministry of Magic and Rosa White was an auror and therefore disliked intensely by the purebloods that thought Voldemort had the right idea. She hated racism. If pureblood got their own way ever muggleborn and half blood would burn like the Jews in Nazi Germany.

'Yeah your family are a bit annoying sometimes aren't they?' said Serena. She had heard him stop at the you. So his parents had been insulting her again. It was no surprise. She had got a mouthful from Sirius's brother the other day there going on about how as a pureblood she was disgrace to the lineage. Serena had told him a few ugly things she had heard in the muggle world which would have her father turning in his grave. Then that Bellatrix had insulted her mother. How dare she? Serena had flown at her and cursed her terribly badly. So much s Bellatrix was still in the hospital wing recovering. Unfortunately she was clapped in detention for it. Nobody had seen her do it so it was her word against Bellatrix's but the curse she had used was one which only one pupil in the whole school knew, herself.

'I have a feeling it is something to do with you and me though,' Serena said smiling up at Sirius slightly flicking her hair over her shoulder as it fell into her eyes. She let her eyes wander over Sirius. His raven black hair and blue eyes. He was ultimately gorgeous but his family would never allow it. Serena wouldn't be surprised if they tried to murder them. The rumour had been getting on her nerves. No one in Gryffindor had heard it and the only people in Ravenclaw that knew it were the ones that disliked her. She herself had no regard for them either. If they wanted to dislike her because she was smart, beautiful and was an excellent quiditch player then so be it.

"'Can be annoying _sometimes_'? They're annoying twenty-four seven. I hate the lot of them - except Andy. She's my favourite cousin. But besides that - I hate them all. From my parents to our most distant relative. I would rejoice if every single one of them died in some huge attack of some kind. I know that sounds a bit cold, but it's true. I'm going to become an Auror for the Hit Squad, actually, just so I can kill Bellatrix and Roddy dearest." Sirius glared in the Slytherin Common Room's general direction. Then he took a deep breath and made himself stop. Murder was something he hoped he'd never have to do - even when it came to the people he hated the most.

Sirius grinned at her. "By the way, I'm sorry about Bellatrix. She's my least favourite of all of them. Over does the whole tradition, if you know what I mean. She's just like that..." Sirius didn't mention how quickly she learned the Dark Arts. From what Andromeda told him, she'd stay up late at night, practicing the Unforgivables and reading tons of books about it. Sirius would love to burn those books. Maybe if he started with torching Knocturn Alley... "Anyway, I was laughing when I heard she was in the Hospital Wing. I've only done that five times before - and I had to catch her off guard three times. The other two times she was the one who started everything and I had to duel her or end up in the Hospital Wing myself. And these five times are throughout all seven years of Hogwarts."

Sirius shrugged. "It would seem like it, wouldn't it? I mean, no one in Gryffindor knows, and half the people in Ravenclaw don't know. I mean, who else could it be about? What do you think they're saying about us, then? Something to do with the Astronomy Tower late at night - if you know what I mean." Sirius laughed at the very idea. It was so sick and ridiculous that it was funny. Sirius looked over his shoulder, down the stairs. That would be a very long fall. Sirius shivered slightly and looked back at Serena. "What do you think? James is going on about some kind of absurd thing. 'They probably think that you guys are aliens and you're meeting in the Quidditch Pitch, mating and everything to get an army together to take over the school...' I swear, that boy scares me sometimes." He laughed. James was so over imaginative...

Serena laughed. She too wouldn't mind joining Sirius on his killing spree if fact she wouldn't mind joining Sirius in the rest of his life and ... _Did you just think that? Get a grip._ She hated Bellatrix and Narcissa and Rodolophus and Lucius and Regulus and most of all Snape the little stalker that he blooming is. Serena was sick of having him following her around the castle. Sure at first he had been a real sweetie, like in first year, but now he just creeped her out. James got so over protective and that was the reason that he found himself cursing Snape half the time. James and Serena were like brother and sister and he was very protective over Serena.

She smiled up at Sirius and patted the space beside her indicating that he should sit down. Sirius didn't need to apologise for Bellatrix, Serena hated her and Bellatrix hated Serena it was simple. She laughed slightly as Sirius told her that he had landed her in the hospital wing before. She wasn't surprised. She was just glad she was a White and not a Black. Sirius was her very favourite Black followed by Andy and those were the only two she liked out of the lot of them. Andromeda Black was one of the nicest girls she had ever met and Serena enjoyed her company thoroughly. Andy always spoke to Serena and ignored her sisters. She was probably Sirius only relative that he could be proud of.

Suddenly there was a screech and her tawny owl Shine landed on her shoulder. Serena jumped slightly and took the letter from round Shine's ankle. She wondered who the letter was from considering that Shine was in the castle and Serena hadn't sent any letter. She raised her eyebrow at Sirius as Shine flew off and then opened the letter.

_Serena Rosa White_, it begun, _you are the hardest person to find in Hogwarts. I've been looking all over for you. I found out about that rumour by the way. I overheard Pearl and Gina and I have been trying to find you for the last ages. Anyway apparently Sirius has a massive crush on you girlie which could be true but the unrealistic bit is that you're both secretly engaged. I was like Serena, engaged, to a Black without telling me ... I don't think so. Anyway hope you ain't too shocked. Alexis x._

It was no surprise to Serena that her younger sister Alexis had found out about the rumour first. Alex was the gossip queen, keeping her ear open for unfriendly rumours and little bit of news that might be helpful. She sighed and pocketed the letter then glanced at Sirius. She shook her head rolling her eyes.

'Alexis found out what the rumour was,' she said grinning. 'It's quite amusing. Apparently you fancy the pants off me and we're secretly engaged.' She laughed her soft smoky laugh. 'Even Jamie's idea sound plausible along with that. If I were engaged to you it would mean I was in love with you and therefore it wouldn't be a secret. I'd be declaring it from the rooftops.'

Sirius walked over and sat next to her, looking at her. For a moment he thought he felt his stomach get a surge of energy and lurch. He shook his head, wondering what all that was about. _Probably nothing,_ he thought. _Yeah... That's all it was - nothing._ He looked at Serena again and felt his stomach lurch again. So he looked away again. _I sit corrected. But really...What could it be? It must have something to do with Serena, anyway..._ Sirius blinked and stared at the floor in front of him. Well, that was different... And another thing that was different: he couldn't think of anything to say. Now _that_ was different. He was usually never at loss for words.

Sirius looked up when he heard a screech from an owl. Serena's owl. Sirius watched as Serena unrolled the letter that had been attached to Shine. He waited patiently as she read it. He was still watching her when she put the letter away and announced what the rumour had been. Sirius laughed. "Oh, you mean you didn't know? I've been your stalker for five years now... And when you used tissues in Charms, and threw them away, I dug them out after class and put them in my little shrine of you. Don't tell me James didn't tell you...?" Sirius laughed. "You know, I have about a billion of candid pictures of you all over the wall next to my bed and I make out with them every night before I go to bed." He laughed again.

Sirius shook his head, still laughing. "Where do people get these things? I mean, seriously... I think that the moment I get a new girlfriend there's only seconds before the whole school knows and about a dozen girls rush off to the bathroom, crying their eyes out." He raised his eyebrows at the rooftop remark. "So you'd _like_ to go out with me? Well...Snape would be ruined." Sirius smiled at her and started to stare at her eyes... They looked so great... _Whoa! Slow down, Sirius. The fact that you're engaged is RUMOR not REALITY. Not that it would be too bad... NO! SHUT UP! God..._ Sirius shook his head and got out of the trance, still smiling at her. He was looking at his hands now, zoning.

Sirius grinned and looked at Serena again. "Hey, stand up..." Sirius stood up and helped her up. When she was standing, he grinned and bent down on one knee. "Would you...marry me?" Sirius was struggling to keep a straight face as he rummaged through his pockets, looking for something he could use as a ring... Well, there was his school ring...that'd be good enough. He held it out to her and bit his tongue, barely able to keep the laughing inside. It was almost shaking him. But he kept a straight face - the best he could, anyway. He looked up at Serena and held the ring up to her, trying to be charming - and failing miserably. A small snort escaped him, but he controlled himself quickly and looked up at Serena again.

Serena laughed at Sirius's proclamation that he had been her stalker for the last five years. Well it was certainly better than Snape. It fact it was extremely so much better. She grinned at him her eyes sparkling. There was small butterflies fluttering about her stomach and she felt slightly loved up thinking it was Valentine's Day soon. Not that she wanted to be deterred by tons of the dwarf things delivering love letters, cards and poems which she got in the dozens every year. She ignored them mainly as she had her heart set on one person although she would never have admitted that. She slipped a sideways glance at Sirius wondering if she would ever tell him.

As he spoke about new girlfriends she felt a surge of jealously and jealous was something Serena never was. She swallowed trying to quash the feeling. She smiled slightly fakely at Sirius who seemed to be getting slightly edgy. She frowned slightly. Would she like to go out with him? Hell yes! She would love to. She almost jumped out and shouted it out. Shouting her love from the roof tops would be something she would love to do but unsure of how he felt about her was something that had stopped her. She smiled at him as he fell silent for a moment. She liked Sirius. She thought he was the nicest guy ever along with James and Remus and she would love to be with him for ever.

On his request she stood up puzzled. Then her eyes opened wide in shock as he knelt onto one knee. _Oh My God was he doing what she thought he was doing?_ He was struggling to keep a straight face but she could see in his eyes that he looked serious. He pulled his school ring off his finger. Would she marry him? Was he being serious? Cause she would if he was.

'Do you mean it?' she asked amazed. 'I will if you're serious. I will. Yes.' She held out her slender left hand hoping he wasn't toying with her. Did he mean it? If he put that on her finger were the really engaged? Was it true? She realised she was shaking slightly. What would James and Lily say? What would her brothers and sisters say?

Sirius was taken off guard when she asked if he meant it. And she was serious... Sirius wasn't even close to laughing now. He was confused as hell, though. _Holy crap... What is she doing? I was just joking but... Is she joking?_ Sirius looked at her, now staring into her eyes and not thinking anything about his stomach at the moment. _No...She isn't joking..._ Sirius was shaking. He hadn't been planning on this at all. Maybe he would have told her how he felt at Valentines, but he wasn't prepared for this at all. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be married yet...or even engaged. He was only eighteen. And he had just turned eighteen at that - about a month ago.

Even if Sirius did mean it (and he still wasn't sure), he didn't want to propose to her here of all places. Not here at the top of some marble staircase at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But this could be his only chance... He'd break her heart, or he could explain and she'd understand but then - when he wanted to propose - he wouldn't have the courage. Sirius tried to keep himself from shaking, but all the years he had at practicing and perfecting the art of bottling his emotions up, it didn't work. He knew he'd have to decide extremely soon, or she'd just walk off... because even though he knew that it was taking only a few seconds, it seemed like forever, fighting with himself.

_And what about James and Remus and Peter? They wouldn't take me seriously. And Hestia and Lily and Emmeline... What about them? And my family..._ Sirius didn't even want to bring his family into his thoughts. It didn't matter what they thought - only what they did. He was afraid for any future family he and Serena may possibly have... His parents hated the Whites enough to destroy every last one of them. And him being married to one wouldn't help much at all. _Should I even start on commitment... I mean, I don't think I've ever thought of myself married. I guess I figured I'd be single all my life - or, shall I say with a girlfriend with nothing serious between us._ Sirius took a deep breath and decided.

"Yes," he said, looking up at Serena, "I am serious. I wasn't at first...but..." Sirius took her left hand and slid the ring on her slender finger. "I guess I am now." He stood up and looked at her. This was almost too crazy for Sirius. They hadn't even dated before. And Sirius never actually thought he'd marry someone before dating them... But maybe it'd work... Maybe. Sirius was still shaking, hoping he hadn't made the wrong choice. Sirius smiled. "Well, now that you know that the second half was - is - true about that rumour; maybe you should know that the first part was true too. I made James swear not to tell you. He made me swear I'd tell you one day. Well, won't he be surprised?"

Serena could see the panic in his eyes. He had been joking. She wanted to turn and run but she was too well mannered to do that. She was about to laugh and tell him she was joking to when she stopped. His eyes were conflict turmoil as though he was thinking about what he had been saying. She was panicking, she knew, she had known he was joking so why oh why had she jumped to that immediate decision to be serious. She felt so stupid and stupid was something Serena White wasn't. It was such a silly idea for them to get married. She was a White and he was a Black and the top of the staircase in Hogwarts was hardly romantic. She felt slightly sick and slightly light headed. She wasn't in control and when she was in control Serena felt lost. She had just thrown herself head first into a pool of hungry sharks. She couldn't believe how stupid she was being. Her hand was shaking.

_White I can't believe you just got yourself into this mess,_ she thought stubbornly to herself, _you should have known he was joking. It's Sirius Black. Jamie's best friend. He's a Black. The hope that he liked you has really over flown. He was joking. Tell him you are too. How could you be so stupid? Sirius looks terrified. You've not even dated? What will James say? What will Lily say? What will Alexis and Jonathon say? What will Sirius's family say?_

Serena was about to retracted her hand when he spoke. She stared down at him in utter disbelief her mouth dropping open. She was utterly surprised. She knew he hadn't been serious to begin with but now he was. Was he sure? What about his family? His thing for her had suddenly become a full blown relationship. They hadn't even dated before and now they were engaged. She looked at the shaking hand as the cool ring slipped onto the finger. It was too big. She looked at him giving a slight hint of a laugh as he rose to his feet. He was shaking. She couldn't believe she had caused this. _"Well, now that you know that the second half was - is - true about that rumour; maybe you should know that the first part was true too. I made James swear not to tell you. He made me swear I'd tell you one day. Well, won't he be surprised?"_ Serena laughed. The first part of the rumour was true. She could hardly believe it.

'Sirius,' she spoke and her voice was unsteady, 'if you would like this to remain just a friendly joke between friends then it can. I'm sorry for acting like a typical girl I don't know what came over me.' Serena never acted like the typical girl's. She was Serena White, completely unique, cynical and as suspicious as she was sarcastic. She smiled at him. 'But just so you know ... I've liked you for ages and I made James swear not to tell. We've never even dated but ...' she swallowed slightly not sure what to say. It was Valentine's Day soon. Gosh it was such a cliché, '...I do really like you. I ... how should I say this without freaking you out completely ... I love you.'

Serena knew that in the rules of love telling a guy that you loved him was a no-no but if Sirius was now being serious about marrying her then it was all right to tell him right. She felt slightly sick though just in case he said something like she was a stupid girl and he would never marry her in a million years. Then there would go James and Sirius's friendship for Jamie would be livid and go mental. James's short temper was quite quick and no one had seen in him one of his massive tempers except Serena. She found it slightly scary. She smiled at him and put out her shaking hand to grip his tightly.

'Sorry I scared you,' she said softly.

Sirius's head was spinning. He couldn't believe this... Yesterday he would have been doing flips just to date her. But this was so unexpected and...odd. Sirius had seen old clips of marriages and engagements and things and it always seemed that the girl - woman - was the one who would cry but...God. _He_ felt like crying. Not out of sadness, of course but because he had so many emotions inside him at once. Love, happiness, weakness, apprehension, and disbelieve were probably the top five. He smiled at Serena. "No. I've made up my mind. If I was too uncomfortable - I'd tell you. Besides, we can go on with it... Supposing you don't want it to be joke between friends?" Sirius smiled at Serena softly. "You _are_ a girl. But you're far from typical."

Sirius laughed. "I'm surprised James didn't try to play matchmaker on us..." Sirius stopped as she grabbed his hand. He looked at her face. Wow. This was the girl he was going to marry... "Freak me out? Of course not! If I had a penny for every time someone said that to me..." Sirius smiled a little. "I love you too, Serena." Sirius looked at her...looked at her eyes and felt light headed. Hopefully that'd wear off by the time they were married...it would get annoying if that happened every time he looked at her. But now it didn't annoy Sirius at all. He took a step closer to her. They were practically touching each other. He could feel her hand shaking in his - and he knew he was probably still shaking... He took his other hand and touched her face gently... And he kissed her. And it wasn't on the cheek, either.

Sirius pulled away and gave a hint of a smile. "Scare me? Serena, no one has ever been able to scare me and they've all tried... James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Emmeline, Frank, Hestia...and the list goes on. You didn't scare me. You surprised me." He would have said more, but at that sudden moment Sirius started to think about everything he didn't want to think about. _Oh God... What am I going to do? My family...they're going to kill me - both of us - the moment they find out. And I don't even have a house or a job or anything... What will become of us in a few years? But - well - there's really no going back now._ "Serena? I need you to promise me something. It's really serious that you do - please. I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says that you'll believe me when I tell you something important. Please..."

He was being serious. He did want to marry her. He was smiling at her that smile that made her feel weak at the knees. He was so amazing and they were going to get married. She couldn't believe it. She was going to spend the rest of her life with this man in front of her. She couldn't help but smile. It was everything she had dreamed of and once it had been a foolish dream but now it was a reality. He had just proposed to her on top of the stairs in Hogwarts in their last year of school. She laughed slightly thinking about James trying to play matchmaker. He would have probably ended up making them hate each other or something.

_He loved her!_ Serena nearly jumped on him as he said that. Her stomach was flipping over and over and a huge smile had spread across her face making her eyes sparkle like stars. He looked at her and she felt like it was only the two of them there. Only the two of them in the whole world. It was the most amazing feeling ever. He was still shaking as he leant forward and kissed her. It was amazing like warmth spreading through her like she was drinking butterbeer except it was so much more. So much more amazing. It was Sirius.

She looked at him as he pulled apart from her wondering suddenly about his family. What would they do if they found out? Murder them both? Kill her family? The Black household which she was going to become a part of. She smiled at him but then quickly guessed something was up by the worried tone.

'Sirius,' she said smiling at him reassuring him, 'I will always believe whatever you have to tell me. I will always believe you. Honestly, I will believe you about everything.'

She smiled and dropped her left arm by her side. In doing so the ring slipped off her finger and landed with a clang on the marble step. She looked down at it and laughed. She looked up and Sirius and smiled broadly.

'A bit big I think.'

"I was just saying... I can be incredibly stupid sometimes, but not everything is my fault. Just wanted to make it clear." Sirius grinned and put his arms around her waist as she dropped her left hand. He laughed when he heard the clanging of the ring against the marble of the stairs. "Yeah... We'll need to get a new one for you or something." Sirius bent down and grabbed the ring for her. He gave it to her. "But this'll have to do for now. Maybe the next time we're in Hogsmeade... That new jewellers shop just opened up... If I have enough money, we'll get a ring that'll fit you." Sirius had been saving that money for a house, but he figured he'd have to live with it. Besides - if James didn't let him stay at his house, he'd stay at The Leaky Cauldron. It was better than his parent's house.

Sirius looked at Serena and grinned. That was practically all he could do - grin and smile or anything of that sort. "Well, I wonder what everyone is going to say now, huh? They'll most definitely over exaggerate - they always do. Like that engagement thing. Well...actually...it doesn't sound so impossible now, but at the time it did." Sirius put his arms around her again. He laughed, thinking of his friends. "I can't wait to see James's face. I wouldn't be surprised if he fainted or something. Unless..." Sirius grinned at her, "You want to keep this whole thing secret. That way we can be 'secretly engaged'. Oh, I'm sure Gina and Pearl would love that piece of information."

Sirius closed his eyes, taking in the moment. It was still hard for him to believe he was engaged. He was _actually_ engaged. The same person who had declared to James about a week ago that he would never settle down was...settling down. Sirius wasn't shaking anymore. He was putting himself into a state of extreme calm. He didn't say anything. Only stood there and listened to anything around him. Him and Serena. The way it would be forever... And he heard nothing but their hearts. And that was all he wanted to hear. Sirius took a deep breath and kept himself from feeling dizzy. He wanted to say something to her - but there wasn't much to say. Most of anything he wanted to say had already been said...

She smiled at him as he gave her back the ring and she put it on her wedding finger again. It was so amazing. It was so wonderful. She couldn't believe it. They were engaged. He wanted to be with her. The hearts of many of the girls in the school would be breaking. She couldn't believe it and he was getting her a proper ring. Where would they live though? That would probably be worrying him but Serena had the answer. She always had an answer for everything. She couldn't believe he was going to buy her a proper ring. That would be like complete confirmation. Of course they wouldn't be married for a little bit considering that they were both only eighteen and hadn't even finished their last year of school.

'You know something,' she said smiling slightly. 'I have a house we can stay in. My parents own a London house you know for coming doing during the holidays when we're at Hogwarts.' The White mansion was situated in Scotland. 'My dad said that if anything happened to him I was to have the flat because Jonathon, oldest son, would have the White house. Oh and can I get a silver and emerald ring?'

She was excited. Lily, Hesita and Emmeline would insist on being bridesmaids and James would be best man and ... _Calm Down White! You've just got in engaged you idiot. So just don't freak him out._ She couldn't wait. He was going to take her ring shopping. How cool was that? Keep it a Secret? She pondered that for a moment. It would be a laugh but then James and Lily would kill them if they found out from other people. Anyway, did Sirius want to keep it a secret? From the look of him he didn't want to but thought it be a laugh because Gina and Pearl would love the information of a secret engagement.

'What part of "shouting it from the rooftops" didn't you understand?' she asked laughingly grinning up at him. She could hardly believe it. She suddenly hugged him. He was hers and she was his. They belonged to each other and the ring on her finger proved it. He loved her and she loved him. It was like Romeo and Juliet. They were a star-crossed set of lovers. It was so cool. Something she thought would never have happened had just happened and it was her he held in her arms not some other girl that trailed around after him. It was him that she had always loved.

'I wonder what James and Lily will say?' she asked smiling up at him. 'I wonder what everyone else will say. Oh and I can rub this in Pearl's face completely because she fancies the pants off of you. Won't you're cousins be surprised?'

"You...have a house?" Sirius looked at her - grinning. Of course - she always had the answer to everything. Why doubt her once when you know you'd be wrong? "That's great! I was going to worry...but..." Sirius shook his head, still grinning. "Does anything have to be paid off on it? I'll get some kind of job and help with it..." Sirius hoped that she'd at least allow him pay for something. A house. Well, they wouldn't go unsheltered, anyway. And they wouldn't have to pester James and his parents - though James said that he was going to try and get a house of his own. Sirius had no doubt in his mind that James would get a job quickly and get out of his parent's house. The Potters were a very respected family in the wizarding world - except within the circle of pureblooded families who despised the idea of interaction with muggles and mudbloods. Like Sirius, they were considered blood-traitors.

Sirius looked at Serena and laughed. "Anything I can afford. But, yes, we'll try to get one in any colour you want - even if it is Slytherin colour." Sirius blinked and thought about everything that was ahead. Wow. This could get stressful. But Sirius was no stranger to stress. In fact, he could easily be considered as a welcome guest on stress's doormat. Most of this was brought up by his parents - living with them full-time for ten years could leave a mark on a kid, and though Sirius had been away from them for two years, he still had a lot of stress. Not emotional stress, but physical stress - his back would hurt every now and then for being so tense all those years.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were certain... It've been a funny little joke. But - you're right - I wouldn't want to keep it in either. Actually...I don't think I'd be able to keep it in. I'm barely able to keep anything in. Well - 'cept important things. Like..." Sirius stopped. "Nevermind. It's noting." Sirius blinked and wondered if he should tell Serena... Maybe at a more appropriate time. "Yeah, I don't think James will say a thing. His heart'll skip a few beats, probably. Then he'll faint...then he'll chew me out...then he'll be happy for us. That would be typical James." Sirius laughed. "Others will probably say 'I KNEW IT! I KNEW THEY'D GET TOGETHER!' Such weirdos..." Sirius laughed. "Tell Pearl the next time she wants a guy that she likes to ask her out - that she should make sure that she isn't annoying the heck out of him and his friends."

'I think the mortgage is paid of for the next year and everything secure till then so I don't think we'll have to pay for anything but food and electricity till then,' she told him beaming at him. The house was amazing. Well it was more of a flat but it was massive. There were six bedrooms, a big bathroom, a spacious living room and a massive kitchen. It was all fully furnished as well except for one of the bedrooms which her father had been doing up before he was murdered. So that would need to be kitted out but it wasn't such a big deal as they could use the master bedroom. The other bedrooms would be used for James and Lily and Remus and company when they wanted to crash.

'I'm glad I won't be living there on my own now,' she said beaming. 'I hadn't managed to persuade Lily or James to move in with me but I don't need to now cause I'll have you.' She smiled up at him and laughed at what he said about her choice of stone in her ring. She didn't want a huge expensive one; any ring from him was amazing even the large one that nearly slipped off her finger again. She rubbed his back slightly feeling the tenseness under his robes and his shirt. She knew he had been stressed with family and all that. She could tell from the ridged shoulders which when she had first met him weren't as bad as they were now.

'Like?' she inquired wondering what he had been about to say. She wouldn't press him for details but now she was curious. If it was about the animagus stuff she already knew because James had told her. There wasn't much that James didn't tell her and anyway she had known about it before they had turned animagi because James had asked her about the side-effects and he had to tell her. True keeping their engagement a secret would have been funny but then she'd rather not be murdered by James and Lily and Hesita and Emmeline and Remus and her brothers and sisters. She laughed. James would probably doing everything Sirius suggested and everyone else would jump up and down shouting "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

'What are we going to say to your family?' she asked him quietly wondering. She wasn't scared of them for her sake but she wondered if she should take precautions for her family's sake. Of course they would be safe at Hogwarts and at the White mansion. In fact Serena was sure that most of them could protect themselves rather well but she would have to warn them all including her aunts and uncles. She was just wondering about Sirius. At the wedding none of his family apart from Andromeda would be there but then he would have all his friends which would be of some comfort where as Serena would have her whole family there for her. She would make sure her mother got out of St. Mungo's for her wedding as well.

"Food... I can get that. Unless you want to. But really, why spend your money when I'm willing to spend mine?" Sirius grinned at Serena. He wondered what the house was like. Big, small, clean, dirty? Of course, knowing Serena and a bit of her family, it would probably be clean. If it wasn't, it would be. Sirius had seen and lived in a dirty house before, and he probably wouldn't be able to live in another dirty house without thinking of his parents. Thinking of this, Sirius had to keep himself from snorting out loud. He had just pictured himself in an apron and a red bandana tied around his head, holding a blue rag with rubber gloves on. Maybe James and Remus had something when they said he was a tad over imaginative.

"Ah, if you asked me - even before we were engaged - I'd have accepted. I was worrying about finding a house after Hogwarts. I didn't want to go crowd James - I stayed there the summer before sixth year, and I didn't want to annoy his parents to death. If worst came to worst I'd have ended up staying at Diagon Alley looking for a job every hour of the day. That wouldn't be fun." Sirius shivered at the thought of him being tired as anything, looking at the _Daily Prophet_ to find a small side job until he could get in contact with the Ministry where he'd start training for the Hit Squad. Oh yes, he had plans for his life. He had decided early on that he wouldn't be as poor as his parents had always claimed. 'You should do what we say, because we're the ones who hold the money to the Black Fortune! If you defy us, you won't get a cent!' Of course, Sirius defied them and stole a bit from his mom. And he had a Gringotts Account where he had a bit of gold. He had to close it to where only he (and James and Remus - and soon Serena) could get money.

"It's nothing," Sirius said, uneasily. "Well, actually, it is something. But this isn't the place or the time. I have to tell you later. Not at Hogwarts where people could hear and news travels fast. Another time. I promise I'll tell you though." He didn't want to tell her for a few other reasons. Her trust was one, and her love another. And having her know this about him all through her life about her husband - that would be hard. He scolded himself for even bringing it up. But he would tell her. He had promised. Sirius didn't usually go back on his promises - unless it wasn't important at all. And the only way Sirius would break a promise was if he could find a much more important reason not to go through with it.

"What will we tell my family? Well, I've been thinking it over and I've come up with a few things..." Sirius put on a serious face. "_'Hi, Mom? Yeah, well Serena and I are getting married. No, no, I'm sure. Yes, I know - the usual death threat. Uh huh... Kreature? Right. Okay. And wear clean underwear, gotcha._' or _'Yes, we're getting married. You can't believe it? Maybe I should put it in terms you'd know. Serena and I are: settling down; getting hitched; we are officially going through marriage, matrimony, wedlock, or union. Take your pick._' or '_We're getting married, bye!_'. I don't know about you, but I like the last one." Sirius couldn't hold his straight face. He grinned at Serena. "That would get me on their good side, eh?

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of inviting them. I'll get Andy to come - and even if I didn't, she'd come anyway. I'll just make sure the rest of my family won't come. If you want to call them family. I think of James and his parents as my family. And Remus, Peter, Lily, Hestia, Emmeline, and Frank. They're my family. Blood means nothing. And well...you. But that's a bit obvious, isn't it? I mean, the whole married thing will make it certain." Sirius grinned at Serena and felt a jolt of energy. This was who he was with the rest of his life. She was a White, yes. And the Whites and Blacks had been mortal enemies for years and years. But would you really call Sirius a Black? He wouldn't. He wasn't a true Black. He was someone else. But Sirius could never be a Black, because to be a Black, you had to follow the tradition and Sirius couldn't do that. Therefore, he wasn't a Black.

'All right,' she said smiling up at him where he stood almost head taller than her. 'Tell me later if you want. As for spending money ... it's what I do best. Well maybe not the best thing I do but certainly in the top ten.' she laughed slightly. 'But we'll definitely need food unless we want to starve to death and I must tell you I'd rather die in some less painful way and I certainly don't want to be dying any time soon. Still got a lot of years ahead of me ... and I intend to spend them with you.'

She watched him a slight smile on her lips as he thought about the future that the two of them would spend together. In all the years she would never have dreamed of actually being _engaged_ to Gryffindor's bad boy Sirius Black. She knew that of all the girls he could have chosen ... Well they were nought to him or to her. She knew he had his fans and she almost laughed at the idea of the many hearts that would break all over Hogwarts as soon as the news got out. She could hardly believe it was happening. She knew that the marble staircase in Hogwarts was hardly the setting that any girl would imagine to be proposed to but because it was Sirius Serena wouldn't have cared if it had been the Hogwarts toilets.

Serena was looking ahead to this future that they would spend together. What kind of career would Sirius be looking for? Serena herself was hoping to be a professional quiditch player and had already had an invitation to join the Scottish team. She would love to play professionally. However she wanted to stay in London at the flat with Sirius with all her friends close to her. She beamed suddenly thinking of a life with her and Sirius, Lily and James. Remus, Hesita, Emmeline and Peter all her best friends in the world. What a funny and extremely amazing life that would be? She could hardly believe that her time at Hogwarts was nearly over but at least she would be stepping out with Sirius.

'I think I like the last one too,' Serena said laughing slightly. 'As long as we either tell them and run or we use a telephone except that's a muggle contraption and so your parents probably won't have one of those. An owl maybe if I could be assured to get the owl back.' Serena was slightly apprehensive about telling Sirius's parents that was true but she couldn't be sure what would happen to her, Sirius, her friends or her family if the Black family were told. She was sure their wrath would be great and terribly and ... oh she didn't care really what they thought. She'd raise a finger to them all. In fact even her engagement to Sirius was like the fingers up at them.

'And me,' she said hugging him slightly hardly believing that she was about to be his family and he was about to be hers. Her whole family would be there to witness the two of them becoming one. Actually that sounded a bit too much like something else and she hoped only the two of them would be involved in _that_ ceremony! She looked up at him. Sirius Black. Her fiancé! The word gave her a slightly thrill and she felt a shiver go through her spine. She loved this man beside her and she was going to spend the rest of their life together. Oh gosh she couldn't wait to tell Lily. Lily would be ecstatic and James would be amazed. Of course then there would be Lily and James to get married. Serena could hardly believe what was happening but then she looked up at him and she knew it was real.

'The house is more of a flat,' she said grinning up at him but there are only two levels of it. It is massive. There are five bedrooms not including the master bedroom. There is a large bathroom, nice living room and a huge kitchen.' She beamed remembering the beautiful flat which she loved. 'One of the bedrooms needs kitted out but otherwise everything is in tip-top condition.'

Sirius grinned. "Just don't spend too much money or we'll be broke. And that is never fun - trust me, I know." He nodded. "Yes, food is always good. And if James visits at all, we'll have to have practically a whole room full of it so that we won't starve... And I don't intend on dying anytime soon, either. I'll need to be around for the 'best years of my life'. And then everything else in etween, if you know what I mean?" Sirius hugged her, rubbing her back absently, still thinking about the incredibility of all of this. Sirius Black and Serena White. Well, they were certainly some kind of unseen match, weren't they? Probably the two biggest flirts in Hogwarts, and here they were giving it all up to be with each other.

"Actually, I don't think that we'll have to tell them... Once this gets out, Bellatrix will be sure to send them an owl, hoping that they'd send me some kind of Howler and I'd go back to the family tradition." Sirius shrugged. "And I'd never do that. I don't think I could... I mean, they'd have to brain wash me completely and then I'd be too much of a blubbering idiot to be of any use to them. So I'd probably die or something. How pleasant," he said bitterly. He sighed and smiled slightly, then looked at Serena's eyes. They really were beautiful, and wonderful to look at. Sirius couldn't help but feel lucky. No telling how many men would have wanted to marry Serena...and here was Sirius with her right now, in an unexpected engagement.

"Sounds like a lovely house. I can't wait to get there and take a good look at it." Sirius grinned. "Now then, tell me about this 'master bedroom', would you?" He tilted his head, and watched her happily. As of right now, Sirius Black was completely content.

Serena smiled back up at him. 'Don't worry I never go far enough to be broke. I've never been completely broke in my life.' She gave her slight smoky laugh. 'Yes if James does visit, and he will for he loves me to death remember, then we will certainly need a lot of food. Lily will make sure that we're well fed even if James doesn't and I doubt my brothers and sisters will let us waste away to nothing.' She leaned her head against his shoulder. 'And you certainly better be here for the best years of your life for I tell you something it will be me making them the best years of your life.' She raised her eyebrow at him teasingly knowing that he would get what she was meaning.

She sighed contently. 'Yes it will be either Bellatrix or Narcissa. The howlers will be flying in and no doubt when my uncle Darren finds out he'll send me an owl asking if I feel okay and if am I sure about this. When I tell him I am perfectly content he will be happy but your family is going to be very displeased I am afraid.' She smiled. 'No I certainly don't think you will go back to the family tradition. If you did I am sure that you would die and I certainly don't want that at the present point or at any point at all in fact.' She could feel his hand rubbing her back and she snuggled closer to him. Hopefully it would be like this for a long, long time.

'Oh yes the house is definately brilliant,' she said, 'and I can't wait to show it to you. Now the master bedroom,' she smirked mischieviously, 'is rather large and is a creamy colour. However my favourite aspected is the large four poster bed with silk covers and curtains. It's made of oak and the matress is quite springy. Very bouncy indeed.'

"Well, if we do - by some unknown chance - go broke, I have experiance with dealing with it." Sirius smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Will you then? Well, I'll look forward to that then." He led her slowly to a corner in the hallway and sat down. "I don't see the point in standing, really. All standing does is help with making your feet fall asleep - that is if you stand in place for more than, what, thirty minutes or so? And honestly, I can't think about why exactly I'm thinking about feet so much. They are quite boring, if you ask me. Helpful yet boring. You'd think that something you need so much would be a tad more interesting... I'll have to put that down on my list for reasons to hate God..." He started to mutter as if he were writing something down, puting his hand up and working an invisible quill to make invisible words. "He...didn't...make...feet...interesting...enough... There!" Sirius grinned.

"Right... About my parent's mail. Don't open a bit of it. Just chuck it as far as you can because it's bound to have something vile in it. And - oh my gosh, did I just say 'vile'? I swear, I've been hanging around Remus too much. A month ago and I would have no idea what-so-ever about what vile meant..." Sirius shook his head. "Anyway, just toss it into the fire or give it to a Slytherin or something. Anything my parents give you will never be good, so I don't see the point in keeping anything they send you. Also, any curiosity you have - you must remember that it did kill the cat. And though many people think so, satisfaction did _not_ bring him back. Now then, that's all cleared up... Oh, and if we do send an owl, we'll send - I dunno - I guess we'll send mine. I pretty much hate the little bugger anyway, and he always returns one way or the other, so...yeah."

Sirius grinned, matching Serena's mischievious one. "A _large_ four poster bed with silk curtains and sheets. Well, that could be fun to roll around in. As for the bouncy aspect of the matress - do you know the saying? Of course you don't because I just made it up... It is, the bouncier the matress, the bouncier the kid is." He gave a mock shiver. "Kids...ick. Who needs them?" He gave another mock shiver before he grinned, going back to watching Serena happily.

'Well I must be glad for that,' she said following behind him as he lead her round the corner and into yet another corridor where the sun streamed in through the windows. The shadows on the ground had lengthened and many students had disappeared from the grounds which indicated to Serena that they had been standing there for a long time and also that dinner was going to be cropping up soon. She didn't want it to. She wasnted to stand with Sirius all day. Just to stand there in his arms would be enough. Serena surprised herself. She had never thought she would have been this much in love with Sirius. Maybe lust but not really love but it was obvious that she was. She hugged him suddenly.

'Am I the smartest witch in the school or am I not?' asked Serena teasingly. 'I am not daft enough to think that your parents have sent me an engagement present o have sent a letter in order to express a wish to be invited to the wedding although they might.' She pondered that. 'You know if they were at the wedding it would be an easy place to attack the both of us and all ours friends and family.' She frowned. 'Better have the Ministry put up defence barriers for us because the wedding is suppose to be the best day of our lives and I for one would like it to remain that way.'

'Yes large,' she said giggling. 'And that is the daftiest saying I've ever heard.' She smiled up at him. 'You use to be a kid yourself remember. I'm not really wanting kids at the moment I'd like to wear out my husband first.'

"I dunno," Sirius said, teasingly. "You were daft enough to get engaged to me, so..." He trailed off, grinning and looking at her. Serena White. The girl he had never dated in all his history of dates. The only girl that would ever be able to have any sense of control over him. The girl he loved. The girl he would marry... Part of him was screaming at him to slow down; the other part was listening to some kind of loud music in a padded room, sipping lemon tea, and poking at something that looked like moldy cheese. He listened to the side with the music. "Hey, Serena... Yesterday, if you were to have any thoughts about me, what would they be - just out of curiosity..."

"Well, being daft or thick or stupid or completely ignorant - take your pick - is my job, so I'm doing quite good at it." Sirius grinned at her. "Of course, my other job is to be reckless, romanic, funny, charming, loyal, and all around a good guy. I do hope I'm doing well. I mean, I do try to do my best at nearly everything that I'm supposed to be doing well at..." He held Serena's hand and smiled at her. "Well, really I don't care, as long as it's good enough for you. And, well, James and Remus too...but mostly you." He glanced out the window, but didn't draw any attention to the fact that it must be dinner time. If she didn't notice - or if she did notice, but pretended not to notice - Sirius didn't want to bring it up. He'd rather just stay here. Besides, if he got hungry he could sneak out sometime that night and get some food from the kitchen.

'That is something that is certainly not a daft thing,' said Serena smiling. 'That is something that I am very proud of.' And she was. She was very proud of the fact that she was going to married to him. She was very happy. She simply beamed up at him her eye glistening in the light that shone in. He was watching her through those gorgeous blue eyes. She smiled at his question.

'Lets think about that one. Most like, "God I would like to rip his clothes off and take him on the futon/floor/couch/whatevers handy.'

She laughed. 'You are none of those things baby. You are my completely gorgeous babe and that is you're job. I agree however with the reckless, romantic, funny, charming, loyal -you certainly better be-,' she laughed, 'and all around good guy you sure are. You certainly dont need to be any better than you are.' she smiled. 'And if it's good enough for James and Remus it's good enough for me.'

"I would think it was quite daft. I attract so much trouble it isn't even funny. I mean, if I were a girl I wouldn't want to get mixed up with someone like me - I'd play it safe and stay away from someone like me. I mean, I most certainly have my dangerous side... Then again, you're like that too, so I suppose it all works out..." Sirius grinned and wrapped his arms around her. He glanced at her eyes. "You know, I really do fancy your eyes. If you had no personality at all, I think I'd marry you just because of them..." He smiled and listened to her answer. Sirius laughed. "Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, he pinned her against the wall.

"And would this do, or do you not want to stand?" Sirius snorted. Of course he was kidding. He'd never ruin her like that - unless she wanted him to. But that was a completely different story.

"Of course you agree. Everyone agrees with me. For I know all, see all, and - thank God - I will never hear all. I figured the romantic thing was going well - I've been working on it for more than seven years, for goodness sake." Sirius grinned. He had been working on it for over seven years - even though there were only seven years in Hogwarts. He had had a girlfriend when he was ten. It didn't last long - they had met in Diagon Alley. That was when he found out that long distance relationships never worked...

Serena watched him. It was almost like she could do nothing else. The emerald eyes that belonged to her slide favourably over the raven black hair above the pale, handsome face which held twinkling blue eyes which she adored. Her eyes slid down over his broad shoulders and down his muscular torso which was hidden by the top he was wearing. They slid along his muscular arms and down his legs and then travelled all the way back up this time taking in the broad lips in a charmingly, lazy smile till she finally looked back into his gorgeous eyes just as he complimented hers. Yeah she did have nice eyes she would admit to that but she loved his eyes too.

'I love taking the risks,' she said smiling at him, 'you know that. At the moment I think the only risk I'm taking is getting caught by Filch with you standing together in this corridor and if we got any further than just standing,' she raised her eyebrow mischeiviously, 'then I think we'd both be facing something rotten but then I'm sure that I'd be willing to take the risk because as you say I'm as dangerous as you are and everyone knows that. So I suppose in the end you and me together is certainly the pairing of the century consdering that our friends are never going to know what we are going to be doing next. Oh, and I love your eyes too.'

She wrapped her arms seductively round his neck raising hersef onto her tiptoes moving her lips closer and closer to his own. She was breathing softly on his face. She was a tease when it came to flirting. She was sure he could figure that out considering how close she was getting without actually touching him. In fact she wasn't sure if she wanted just to tease him. If he held out any longer from kissing her then she might just have to do it herself. She wasn't sure if she would stand being this close to him without actually kissing him full on. Serena had never felt that way before. She was always willing to tease but it seemed to her that she wasn't going to be able to stop herself this time.

'Don't talk about the past,' she said softly to him, 'because now we're each others future. Always and forever.'

"Yes, well, there's always the Common Room - I mean, we are standing practically a few feet away from it. Or the Boys' Dorm... I would say Girls' Dorm, but guys can't go up there. I've tried. It hurts." Sirius grinned. "Besides...Filtch never comes up here unless he has too. And he just came up here awhile ago - I know, I was getting in trouble with him. I don't think he likes to climb all those stairs actually... Really, the only thing we have to worry about is other students, teachers, and Mrs. Norris. Or we could just find some empty classroom...there are tons around here." Sirius shook his head and grinned. "But whatever - who cares. I mean, we'll come to all that if we have to, eh?" Sirius grinned. "What girl _doesn't_ like my eyes?"

Sirius stopped as she stood on her tiptoes so close to him. He grinned at her. She was so close to his lips... Well, she was probably just teasing him. She was like that - ever since he could remember anyway. Even though they had never dated, they always flirted with each other. They were the two biggest flirts in the school, afterall and flirts usually tended to flirt with the other flirts. It was something of their job. Serena and Sirius had come very close to kissing before, but it was only to tease and they had never actually locked lips - well, not counting the kiss they had just gotten through, but that was different. That wasn't really a tease. This was. And Sirius intended to kiss Serena anyway.

He filled in the gap between their lips slowly. Sirius was slightly uncertain about what he was doing, but oh well. He was never too certain about what he was doing, now was he? He pressed his lips against hers knowing that she wouldn't mind. If she did, he'd get smacked. Not like that was anything new either. But he doubted she'd mind one bit...They were engaged after all, weren't they?

Serena was such a tease. She could hear him talking and his breath on her skin was so soft and it felt so gorgeous that she moved even closer to him until her lips were just skiffing his. The heat of her body was increasing slightly and if she wasn't mistaken then so was his. She could hardly believe this. A couple of days ago she would be doing almost anything to be kissing him in the middle of this corridor and now she was only a millimetre away from kissing him and they were engaged. As in they were getting hitched, married! Well that certainly was a turn for events. Gosh ... She could hardly believe it. What a story to tell their kids later on?

'I'm don't really care where we go,' she whispered back, 'and I don't really care about what is happening with Filch and the students, teachers and Mrs. Norris can all go somewhere the sun don't shine because I am content at the moment.' She smiled slightly. 'As for girls liking your eyes ... they better beware the wrath of me because now I own you. And you own me.'

Then he kissed her. His lips were so soft against her own and yet again she felt like she was being swept up in the emotions of complete and other satisfaction. She had heard her mother say that when you finally find the one you love whenever you kiss firework went off. Serena had just thought that was a movie ending but it was true. There were fireworks going off in her heart and butterflies were in her stomach. His arms were tightening around her waist almost winding their way down lower. Gosh she had never felt like this before but then she ahd never been with Sirius before. What would everyone say?


End file.
